The present invention relates to a packet communication card. More to particularly, this invention relates to the packet communication card which is connected to a portable digital telephone, and which is inserted into a data terminal equipment.
Formerly, there is well known a packet communication in which communication is implemented such that a data terminal equipment (hereinafter referred to as simply DTE) such as a note-type personal computer and so forth are connected to a portable digital telephone, by way of the packet communication using the portable digital telephone.
In this conventional packet communication, the packet communication is implemented while connecting the portable digital telephone, the packet communication card, and the DTE.
On the other hand, with respect to the portable digital telephone, there is required miniaturization and lightening in order to improve convenient property. For this reason, there is a limit concerning a battery which is to be loaded, thus capacity of the battery to be loaded becomes the problem in the portable digital telephone.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 2-279032 discloses a portable digital telephone by way of the prior art in order to achieve the problem in terms of power source (battery) in the portable digital telephone.
According to this Prior Art, there is provided the first external power source input terminal and the second external power source input terminal connected to charging circuit by way of the input terminals of external power source of the portable digital telephone. There is connected the second external power source input terminal to the high frequency amplifying section of the receiving section and so fourth with the result that there is intended decrease of current consumption and there is prevented deterioration of characteristic of the reception sensitivity and so forth.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-130012 discloses a portable digital telephone by way of the same prior art.
According to this Prior Art, there is intended to suppress unnecessary power consumption by supplying power source intermittently to the radio receiving circuit.
As described above, there is well known the portable digital telephone, the packet communication card, and the packet communication with DTE connected by way of the conventional packet communication. However, there is the problem that although the DTE or the packet communication card is of the condition that the DTE, or the packet communication card is capable of operating sufficiently, consumption of the battery of the portable digital telephone disables the packet communication from communicating. Because demand for miniaturization in relation to the battery of the portable digital telephone brings shortage of capacity.
Namely, since the power source of DTE differs from the supply power source toward the portable digital telephone, the packet communication using the packet communication card becomes impossible when the power source of the portable digital telephone is consumed.
In order to achieve the above problem there might be considered that it causes the power to be supplied to the portable digital telephone from only the DTE. However, there is established the upper limit in every DTE in terms of the power which is capable of supplying thereto by PCMC I A (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) I/F applied for the packet communication card. In addition thereto, there is scarcely practical effect because the DTE requires the power degree which is incapable of being supplied from the DTE to the portable digital telephone during packet communicating (in particular, in active state of transmitting). Here PCMA I A I/F is the interface established by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association.
Further, in the Prior Art which is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 2-279032, and which is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-130012, there is not supposed the case where it causes the portable digital telephone to be used in the packet communication. There is intended to design low power consumption by using power source provided for the portable digital telephone, however, it is incapable of achieving the problem that the packet communication is impossible because the battery of the portable digital telephone consumes.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention in order to achieve the above-mentioned problems to provide a packet communication card which enables consumption of the battery of the portable digital telephone to be reduced by changing supply power to the portable digital telephone in accordance with the state of the portable digital telephone in the packet communication card for use in the packet communication.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the above-mentioned object, there is provided a packet communication card which is connected to a portable digital telephone, and which is provided with a COM port necessary for implementing a packet communication, and which is inserted into a data terminal equipment to be used, wherein there is reduced consumption of a battery of the portable digital telephone by selecting to be changed one power source of power sources which are at least more than one, for supplying power to the portable digital telephone based on a state of communication of the portable digital telephone.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein there is provided with a switch for implementing a change of power source into said one power source.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein there is provided with a control section for controlling the change of power source into this one power source.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a state of communication of the portable digital telephone includes an active state of packet communication.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a state of communication of the portable digital telephone includes a stand by state of packet communication.
According to the sixth aspect of the present invention there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a state of communication of the portable digital telephone includes a waiting state of voice service.
According to the seventh aspect of the present invention there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a state of communication of the portable digital telephone includes a state of out of service area of the voice service.
According to the eighth aspect of the present invention there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a state of communication of the portable digital telephone includes a service state of the voice service.
According to the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein there is provided one power source which is integrated into the portable digital telephone for supplying power to the portable digital telephone, is a power source of power sources which are at least more than one, for the sake of supply power of the portable digital telephone use.
According to the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein there is provided one power source which is integrated into the data terminal equipment for supplying power to the portable digital telephone, is a power source of power sources which are at least more than one, for the sake of supply power of the portable digital telephone use.
According to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein there is provided with a PCMC I A (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) I/F (Inter Face) for supplying the power source integrated into the data terminal equipment to the packet communication card.
According to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein a serial signal is transmitted in relation to the portable digital telephone so that it causes the state of communication to be recognized in connection with the portable digital telephone.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a packet communication card, wherein the change into one power source is implemented based on the state of communication of the portable digital telephone and also based on demand of packet communication from the data terminal equipment, the one power source is a power source of power sources which are at least more than one, for the sake of supply power of the portable digital telephone use.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purpose of illustration only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.